Biologically Tainted
by Black Padfoot
Summary: Just as Harry is coming to terms with himself, A shocking revelation is bestowed upon him, rnhow will he ever cope, and most of all, how will his father? (Not sure when writer's block will leave so i welcome any tips)rnyes i know what was corny... i try..
1. Shock

**Summary:**

This is another one of those "Severus Snape is Harry's Biological Father" stories, but this is the more – reality – version... **wink wink**

Now... for the corny, yet dramatic, summary:

Will Harry ever accept the truth, will he accept who his father is...

And, mostly, will Severus ever accept, that the boy he despises most, is in all actuality, his son...

Will either of them change?

Dun dun dun...dramatic music

**Cheeky grin from me...the author...**

**Disclaimer:**

Once again, why did you even have to bother reading this...?

I don't own this stuff... J.K Rowling does... I only own the plot.... Somewhat...

Story:

THUD!!!

"POTTER!!!" roared Severus Snape, "Watch where you're going! I'm guessing you are expected to be at the Headmaster's office too?" He sneered.

Harry, already in a bad mood from being woken up rather rudely by an owl and Uncle Vernon's yelling, only stood up, dusted himself off and walked to Dumbledore's office all the time chanting under his breath, _"Must not kill Snape, must not kill Snape..."_

Apparently, the Snape in question had heard him and followed behind with an amused look on his face, which Harry possibly wouldn't even have noticed had he been looking at him, which he wasn't since he was still repeating that mantra...

Suddenly though, Harry ground to a stop in front of a large Gargoyle.

Seeing he clearly didn't know the password, Severus Snape said, "Fererro Rocher" from behind him.

Sneering sardonically at the surprised look on 'Potter's' face, he started up the staircase to the Headmaster's office, Harry soon following.

Just as they were about to knock on the door of Dumbledore's office, he called out cheerily to them to come in. Both people entering the room merely rolled their eyes at the fact that of course he knew they were there; that man incessantly seemed to know everything.

"Headmaster, you wished to see us?" asked Snape tersely.

"Ah, I did too! Welcome, welcome. Have a seat." He said, indicating the two seats in front of his desk; his eyes madly twinkling.

Both other occupants of the room now sat down rather suspiciously as no good could ever come from a situation when those eyes twinkled so much.

"Lemon drop?" offered Dumbledore cheerfully.

Both of the increasingly impatient people in front him declined as politely as they could; both also currently in foul moods.

"Right, well," began Dumbledore hesitantly, "You are probably wondering why I called you here, correct?"

Correctly reading the look on both Harry and Severus' face, he continued, growing increasingly nervous much to his own chagrin.

"I have been meaning to tell you this for... some time now and as you can see, have only gotten around to it now. Erm... As I was looking through the student medical files, I came across something... interesting?"

It was more of a question than a statement and both occupants of the seats in front of his desk merely crossed their arms and raised their eyebrows, albeit simultaneously.

Dumbledore bit back a chuckle at that and continued; "Well, I think at any case, you would understand it better if you read it yourself" he ended rather lamely and hurriedly passed a file to Harry.

Looking at the cover of the file, Harry noticed it was labelled in big black letters;

HARRY JAMES POTTER

Now curious, Harry opened the file to the front page, which of course, was his birth certificate. He didn't see what was so odd about that, until of course, he read the line that stated his biological parents.

_**Biological Mother: **Lillian Evans Potter_

_**Biological Father: **Severus Cyprus Snape_

To say the least, Harry was frozen in shock. That was fast cured though:

"AARRGGHHHH!!!!!!!! This cannot be right! It's completely and utterly WRONG!!!! _He........._Oh ewww! GROSS! That's just plain disgusting... _He_ of all people on this BLOODY planet...it should be made illegal for _him to reproduce at any rate!" _he roared, completely surprising one, Severus Snape, who never knew the boy could be that loud!

"Potter, what the bloody hell are you on about?" he snapped, grabbing the now abandoned report from Harry's chair, the chair now being fully vacated as Harry continued his ranting and raving.

One quick scan at the front page of the report made it quite clear what 'the bloody hell' he was on about.

"OH MY GOOD LORD!!!!!!" roared Severus Snape, who followed this with a whole list of expletive reasons why it had to be wrong until something clicked in his head.

That _was_ correct...

As unbidden images rose in his head, Snape sat down heavily and looked at the abnormally loud boy that was still furious, ranting, raving, and.... his _son..._

_**Authoresses note: **_

Hullo ello again! Well, that was pretty lame I know but it was all I could come up with for the first chapter... It probably didn't help that I was impatient to post something, whether or not it was crap...wink

So yup, I will hopefully update soon (If I ever remember I wrote it in the first place...)


	2. Disagreements & Arrangments

**Disclaimer:**

Once again, why did you even have to bother reading this...?

I don't own this stuff... J.K Rowling does... I only own the plot.... Somewhat...

_**Chapter 2:**_

**Story:**

Two hours later and none of the three men had come any closer to an agreement whatsoever.

Two of them had even given reasons, expletive enough to make an Auror proud.

Finally, Dumbledore was losing his patience and, sighing loudly, managed to get the attention of the two people in the room, although it looked like it wasn't going to be for long. Seeing his opportunity, he began to speak fast;

"I know both of you have had... disagreements... in the past and I know you are not going to throw away your morals and your... dislike... just like that, but I ask you, _please_, think it over and I shall re-contact you on the matter when term starts!

Now, before we all go, are there any matters which the two of you would like to speak with me about?"

There was an immediate response of "No!" from Severus Snape but it seemed that Harry had not finished releasing his anger;

"Of course not Professor" he began sarcastically, his voice growing increasingly harsher, "Only that you have to understand why I'm angry; then again, I'm sure your whole life wasn't lived as a lie, believing that someone you thought was your father really wasn't only to find that one of the people you hate the most turns out to have slept with your mother... I'm sure that all the time you spent trying to piece together bits of what your parents were like hasn't gone to waste because you find out that only one of them was actually related to you and the other was an egotistical, sarcastic, greasy PRAT!!!" he finished, now standing up and looking scary.

"But don't worry, I'm sure in time I'll find this arrangement just _peachy!_ And we can get along and go eat crumpets and drink tea together." He yelled sarcastically, storming out of the room.

It wasn't long though before he was back;

"Professor," he started in a voice he was clearly having trouble keeping calm,

"Why is my trunk and Hedwig outside the door?"

"Ah, well, you see," began Dumbledore nervously, "We thought it best if, for your own protection, you stay here for the rest of the holidays... Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will be joining us on Friday as well...you three will have the run of Gryffindor tower until term starts. The password is Wronski Feint"

"Oh! Alright then" said Harry; mock cheerfully, leaving the room once again.

------------------------------------------

Later that evening, as Harry was sitting in Gryffindor tower, he decided to write to Ron and Hermione, explaining his predicament.

Though, since he still hadn't done a marvellous job of calming down, his writing was more messy than normal, and that was saying something!

Dear Hermione 

_Can you believe it! I am so ...I can't believe the nerve of him (DUMBledore)_

_Who does he think... Well anyway, just when I thought I had my life somewhat sorted out, he has to come it and turn it around again! Why the hell can't I just be normal?!_

_Wait, you probably don't know what I'm talking about yet, do you?_

_Snape! Snape of all people in this planet! Oh, sorry... _

_Well I find out he's my bloody (Oops...) father! James Potter is not my father! _

_No, wait, I take that back, he's been a better father than Snape has, AND HE'S DEAD!!!! _

_Well, anyway, how have your holidays been? Guess I'll see you and Ron on Friday then?_

_Harry. _

After Harry had copied a similar letter to Ron, he attached it to Hedwig, who had only come back through the window a few minutes ago.

Watching Hedwig fly off into the night, Harry couldn't help but wonder when life would stop throwing crappy situations at him, and just let him be a normal boy;

Not Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, or anything like that...

He just wanted to be Harry, just your average teenage boy...

But, as Harry thought about it, he knew it was nothing more than a dream.

**Authoresses Note:**

**There we go, I did remember I wrote it and actually updated... quite proud of myself (pats own head and grins childishly) Well, I'm doing review responses at the bottom of the chapters... Sorry if this chapter was a little short, I only woke up a while ago...**

**ShadowedHand: **Actually, contrary to popular belief, I didn't write this story for a SEVERITUS challenge... I just wrote it coz I felt like it...as you said in your review, it may take some time for both of them to get used to it but I promise I won't drag on (wink)

**Opal: **Hmmm... Interesting, I didn't know it was a girl's name... Oh well! I'm sure that can be some good blackmail material for Harry later on... (Grins evilly)

**Aisalynn: **hehehe... glad you liked it, that particular sentence was just something I was thinking would be more like it when Harry found out instead of him being like 'oh, hey dad! Welcome back into my life even though I hated you ever since I've known you' kind of thing you know...? Thanx for reviewing...

**Lillinfields: **glad you like it... thanx for reviewing

**Loony Lisa Lovegood: **yea, I like moody Harry and Sev too... I'm glad someone appreciates my love of the books... (Looks pointedly at my friends who think I'm insane) Thanx for the compliments and reviewing... you make my day...

**Well, if you want me to update again sooner, you need to click on that review button... if I get more than 5 reviews for this chapter... you all get cookies! (virtually) hehehe**


	3. Reasoning

Chapter 3:

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating everyone! I've been so busy with other stories and beta reading and the end of year prizegivings and things and on top of that I had a slight writer's block for this story not to mention that we have about 12 people currently in our house (big family reunion) so yea… **

**I'll try to get the other chapters out sooner but don't count on it… **

**Oh and since I asked for more than five reviews of this chap, and I got like 13 or something, I'm handing out cookies!!!!!!!!**

**-Passes out cookies to everyone who reviewed-**

**So anyway, on with the story (imitates Sir Cadogen)**

**(Oh, and I don't own any of this…)**

The following week seemed to drag on forever according to Harry as he was stuck in a castle with only the teachers, who occasionally would throw him somewhat sympathetic looks but finally, Friday arrived and Harry could not be any happier.

Ron and Hermione were to be arriving at 11am by Portkey from the Burrow.

Sitting nervously in the Gryffindor common room, Harry wiled away the time by reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ yet again.

Finally, Snape walked through the door and, in no polite way, told Harry that his friends were to arrive soon. Still unhappy with Snape, Harry was reluctant to follow his instructions but soon relented at the thought of seeing Ron and Hermione again.

Hurrying down to the Quidditch Pitch, Harry arrived just in time to see Ron and Hermione appear via Portkey before Harry heard a shriek and his vision was completely obscured by a mass of brown and his back felt like it might be pounded into the ground soon by a much bigger hand.

"Akh! Guys! Can't… breathe!!! Gerrof!"

"Oh! Right! Sorry Harry!" grinned Hermione sheepishly.

"Good to see ya mate!" smiled Ron.

The moment would've continued into an awkward silence if it hadn't been for Hermione starting a rant about their O.W.Ls and classes for next year.

Ron and Harry automatically tuned out and as they smiled at each other behind Hermione's back, they knew they were home.

----------------------------------------------

The chatter in the Great Hall that evening was far more cheerful and happy than all the other days;

The teachers seemed to relax at seeing Harry chatting and laughing so amiably and his friends, Hermione especially, seemed glad to be back in the castle.

Even the food for some reason seemed more enjoyable than the other days' what with fresh roast and potatoes, the most scrumptious soups and puddings and lots more.

But like all things at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, all good things come to an end;

As desert was coming to a close, Harry froze at hearing the volume of two people at the Head Table rise; they were arguing.

"But Severus, surely you can ge…" began Remus Lupin, only to be cut off by Snape.

"Look! Lupin! I already told you that the present arrangement is suiting us just fine and…"

"But it's not!" snapped Remus, "You and I both know very well that there was never any reas…"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU AND I WON'T TELL YOU AGAIN LUPIN! _NOTHING_ IS GOING TO CHANGE!!!!" yelled Snape finally losing his cool, spit flying everywhere. Forgetting about everyone else now listening to them in the Hall, he continued in a softer voice; "I lost enough of my family once and I won't just accept someone else in especially when it's some foolish boy who goes and tries to get himself killed anyway. I lost the love of my life to some bigheaded prat, I lost my son to him as well, and I lost the rest of my family at the hands of Voldemort. Do you honestly think I can just welcome him right in after all of that? Do you Lupin? Coz I certainly don't think I can" he finished, now heading for the exit.

As he left, there was dead silence in the hall; even Dumbledore hadn't previously known his reasons for his actions and now they mostly understood.

Finally, the silence was broken by Remus standing up rather abruptly and walking out of the hall, with only a fleeting glance at Harry.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short everyone! Would anyone like to be my plot beta? I'm fast running out of ideas here! I just need someone who can come up with original ideas; I can do the rest…**

**If anyone can, can you please email me?**

**Thanks!!!!!!!**

**Oh and Please Review!!!!!**

**(I'm handing out Little Christmas Pressies this time!) -Grin-**


End file.
